Baby number four!
by Brentinator
Summary: Selena and Chase are a happy couple with three children. Katherine Ana, Megan Harper and Billy Tristan. Now it's time for baby number four! Hello Justin Christopher. Rated T. I made the cover myself!
*This takes place 10 years after Daddy's girl. Chase is 36, Selena is 35, Katherine is 16 and the twins are 10.

Selena's POV.

I was overdue with this baby and I was getting a bit worried. I had Katherine the week before her due date, same with the twins. Why was our baby boy being stubborn? I felt him kick like crazy. I sighed and looked down at my stomach.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I asked as I looked down, getting a kick in response.

I sighed and went back to my phone when I got a text from Chase. He was with his elite force for the next week. I looked at the text and what I saw alarmed me.

Chasey: Selena! Help me!

Seli: What's wrong?

Chasey: Troy is back and has me captive. I need your help.

Seli: Troy died in a kitchen sink...

Chasey: He had the regeneration app that Marcus had. I'm sending my location now.

Seli: You know that I am 9 months and 2 weeks pregnant? I could pop at any second.

Chasey: Please. Help me.

Seli: Fine. I'll put Katherine in charge.

Then I didn't get a reply. I put up my phone found Katherine on her computer. Megan and Billy were playing in there rooms.

"Hey Katherine?" I asked.

"Yeah mom?" She asked.

"I need you to watch the twins. Your father is in a bind...again." I explained.

"What now?" She asked.

"Crazy android came back to life and wants to destroy everyone. If I save your father and my water doesn't break, then I'll be home in a few hours." I explained.

"You seriously think your water is gonna break?" Katherine asked.

"I'm kinda hoping it does. He has been here two weeks longer then needed." I said with a grin as I left the house.

I super sped to Chase's location and gosh it is hard to super speed when you are 9 months pregnant. I walked in and saw a guy with longish hair and a metal hand. Troy West. I got in a fighting position and he laughed.

"A little big there, aren't we?" He laughed.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

I immediately kicked him several times and punched him as well. He hit me and I knew that I had to act, even though I wasn't in labor.

"Oww, cut me some slack, I'm having a contraction!" I yelled before punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then I grabbed a match, lit it on fire and burning his body into a pile of goo.

"Goodbye Troy." I smiled before running to Chase's cell.

"Seli." He smiled, using my new nickname.

"Please start calling other people when creeps capture you please. Preferably not your wife when she is about to pop." I explained as I busted off the chains around his hands and helped him stand up.

"Thanks for coming Seli." Chase smiled.

"Your welcome." I smiled back before feeling a wetness between my legs. Crap. "Chase?"

"What is it baby?" He asked.

"You need to call the hospital." I said.

"Are you hurt?" Chase asked in immediate concern.

"No...but my water just broke." I smiled.

"Yes! We are gonna be parents again!" Chase happily exclaimed as he hugged me.

"How about we celebrate when the baby is out of me?" I asked before I felt my first contraction.

"Good idea. Let's get to the car." Chase said as he took me to where his car was.

"Why would you bring your car to fight Troy?" I questioned.

"Be glad you have a mode of transportation." Chase explained.

"Ok. I told Katherine I would call her if something happened." I realized.

"She's watching the twins?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Get her on the phone!" I yelled that last bit as another contraction hit my body.

Chase quickly dialed our daughter's cell phone number.

"Hey mom. I see you saved dad." She smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Um, Kit-Kat, your mother is in labor. We need you to watch the kids." Chase explained.

"You are serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, just keep the kids there. We will call you when your little brother is born." Chase explained.

"Awesome. Bye daddy." She smiled, flashing the same grin she had ten years ago.

"Bye Kit-Kat." Chase smiled as he hung up the phone.

I smiled before another contraction happened and it hurt more then the others.

"How much longer!?" I yelled.

"We will by at the hospital in a hour, without traffic." Chase admitted.

"Gosh!" I yelled as I grabbed the arm rest.

"Calm down honey, remember to breathe." Chase soothed with fear all over his face.

"You had better get me to that hospital as soon as possible, or I swear, I will super speed to that hospital and who knows what that'll to the baby." I explained.

"Selena, you are freaking me out. I can't speed just to get you to the hospital." Chase explained.

"You can and will!" I yelled as I used my vocal manipulation to have a demonic voice.

"Fine! But when we get pulled over, I'm blaming it on you." Chase muttered as he slammed on the gas.

After twenty minutes, the contractions were getting worse.

"Hurry Chasey!" I yelled as tears started spilling out of my eyes.

"It's ok baby." He soothed.

Then we heard sirens.

"Scratch that." Chase muttered as he pulled over.

The officer came over to us and saw me immediately.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

"No. She has been in labor for about half a hour." Chase explained as I gripped on the armrest.

"Is that why you were speeding sir?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir." Chase admitted.

"Alright, I will let you off with a warning. Do you guys want a escort to the hospital?" He asked.

Before Chase could answer, I yelled.

"Yes!"

"She's feisty during labor, isn't she?" The officer asked.

"You have no idea." Chase muttered as he started getting back on the road.

I slapped him in the arm before another contraction came.

"Oww..." I whined as I held my stomach.

"It's gonna be ok Seli. You are gonna be ok." Chase gave me a small smile, but I could tell he was a bit freaked out.

"Are you ok Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit scared." He said.

"Why?" I asked before I felt another contraction.

"I'm just scared for you and the baby." Chase admitted before he stepped on the gas.

-Time skip-

We got to the hospital and my contractions were very close together, and geez, it hurt.

"Owwwww!"

"Baby, it's ok. We're gonna go in, they'll take you to the delivery room and these babies will be out in no time." Chase explained as he held my hand and we walked inside.

I was soon enough in my own room. Chase was near my head and holding my hand. I probably would've broken it by now if I hadn't remembered to keep myself from activating my super strength.

Chase's POV.

My wife's doctor came in and looked to find out how close she was.

"Alright Selena, you are doing great. Almost fully dilated already. How long have you been in labor?" He asked her.

"Ask someone who can tell time correctly. I feel like it's been a eternity." Selena explained before gripping onto my hand.

"About...a hour now." I realized as I whispered in my wife's ear. "Quickest one yet." Earning a grin from my wife.

"How many kids do you have now?" One of the nurses asked.

"Three. Two of them are twins." I explained as I rubbed Selena's shoulder.

"Ok Selena, you are fully dilated. We're gonna take you to the delivery room and then you'll get this baby out." Her doctor explained.

Selena nodded as she was put in a wheelchair and we went to the delivery room.

"Alright Selena, time to start pushing."

-Time skip-

"Last one Seli. One more and you will be done." I explained.

Selena nodded and I saw by her face that she was pushing. Finally we heard a baby crying.

"Baby boy, June 14th, 3:46 pm." The doctor announced as they placed my son on Selena's chest.

"Hi. Hi baby." Selena gushed as she held our son.

He continued screaming and it was starting to aggravate my ears.

"It's ok honey. It's ok." She smiled as she tried to calm our son down.

She was moved to her room after that and the baby was taken to get checked out.

"I'm gonna call the kids." I said as I pressed my iPhone on my ear.

"Hi dad." I heard Katherine say.

"Hey, bring the kids to the hospital." I smiled.

"Is he?..." Katherine asked.

"Yep. Your brother is here. I'll see you soon Kit-Kat." I smiled.

"Bye daddy." I heard her say before I hang up.

"The kids will be here soon." I said with a smile as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Sorry about yelling at you...and hitting you." Selena apologised.

"It's ok honey. I'm just glad you didn't break my hand during your contractions." I explained with a laugh.

"You were the only thing keeping me from accidentally activating it. Can you imagine what would've happened if I had glitched?" Selena asked before laughing.

"It wouldn't be good." I laughed.

Then we saw the twins run in the room with Katherine on their tails.

"Mom!" The twins yelled as they hugged her.

"Hello to you to." Selena smiled as she hugged Billy and Megan.

"Hey daddy." Katherine smiled as she hugged me, which was weird since she was my height.

"Hey Kit-Kat." I laughed as I hugged her tightly, making her laugh.

"Where is the baby?!" Megan yelled.

"He's hiding Megan. Duh. He's sneaky." Billy said before he started looking for the baby.

"Guys, the baby isn't hiding. He is getting a check up." I explained as Billy ran into my arms and I lifted him up. "Gosh you are to heavy."

Then we saw a nurse come in with a small blue blanket. I put Billy down as the nurse handed my baby to my wife.

"Aww!" Megan gushed.

"So guys, what should we name him?" I asked.

"Justin." Katherine said as she stroked the babies small bit of hair.

"We were originally gonna name him Christopher, but I like Justin better." Selena smiled.

"Justin Christopher Davenport. It has a nice ring to it." I said.

"Welcome to the Davenports, Justin."

The end.

 **New Chalena one shot! Plus I finally figured out how to do my own covers!**

 **You guys will get updates on I have love, right and Big dreams, big disasters. Possibly Elite invasion.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
